Words of Advice
by aumontalc
Summary: My speculation about the advice Jackson gives April based on 9x15 sneak peek.


**A/N: This is just wishful thinking. This scene will probably not come even close to what will happen on the show.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters. If I did, Jackson and April would have never broken up.**

"We're not serious..." Jackson told April. If they weren't serious, why in the world was he with Stephanie then? April knew that he'd said those words to reassure her, comfort her, make her feel better. Yet, all that the words did was twist the knife even further. They were separated from each other because he wanted something fun and not serious.

"Well, we both know how that can turn out," April retorted. She and Jackson had started off on a whim as something fun to keep their minds off the Boards. That first night she felt like she'd been embarking on an adventure, a new chapter in her life which oddly turned out to be true. Her life was vastly different from what it had been a year ago. This time last year, she had never had sex, never taken a pregnancy test, never been in love.

She heard Jackson reply, "That is true. Your turn, what's up?"

Oh right, she'd been looking for Meredith for advice. Instead she had found Jackson. He said they could be friends, that he'd be willing to give her advice. This is so awkward, April thought. She was hesitant to ask, but she really did need some advice.

"Umm, so..." April started still reluctant to ask her question.

Jackson glanced up at her with his sometimes blue, sometimes green eyes. Giving her a look of slight exasperation, he encouraged, "April, just spit it out. You always feel better when you get things off your chest."

"Matt wants to talk about sex. He asked me when I think I would be ready for the next step in our relationship."

"What'd you say?"

April shrugged, slightly embarrassed by her answer. "Nothing. I pretended I had a page, but I told him we'd talk about it tonight. The whole thing just seems so awkward. What do I say to him? Are there any questions I need to ask? Am I supposed to tell him about my past relationships? It's just stressing me out," April said, finishing her last sentence in a slightly higher pitch than she'd started out with.

April watched as Jackson swallowed and continued working. "Be honest. If you're nervous, tell him. He seems like a nice enough guy. He should understand. Questions? Ask him about his recent partners so you're not worried about STDs. You should probably bring up the matter of birth control too. Does that help?"

April nodded. Jackson was so matter of fact about his response. He was giving her advice like he used to, before they started sleeping with each other, before they developed feelings. To be honest, she was a little disappointed by his response. It wasn't like she wanted him to be jealous. She just thought the fact of him sleeping with someone else might bother him a little. It still bothered her that he was sleeping with Stephanie even though he'd just admitted they weren't a thing, that it was just for fun.

Plastering on a smile, April said, "Thanks. That does help." She turned and reached for the door knob.

"April, wait." She turned to look at him. Jackson asked, "What are you going to say to him? Are you really ready to sleep with him?"

She bit her lip. She'd been thinking of nothing else since Matt had first brought it up last night. Was she ready? In her heart she knew she wasn't. Not when she spent the moments before falling asleep remembering the feel and taste of Jackson. Not when her dreams were filled with visions of them as a family, married with four beautiful children. Not when her day was made by a simple smile or a teasing word from him. No, she was not ready to be intimate with Matt, not while her heart still belonged to another. But she'd like to think that one day, maybe, she could imagine her future with someone other than Jackson.

"No," she said, truthfully. "I'm not. I don't know how I'm going to tell him. Things are getting serious and I know he expects something more."

"If he really cares about you, he won't mind waiting."

She smiled and said, "I've got to go do rounds. Thanks for the advice."

"April," Jackson said softly causing her to look over her shoulder. "I'm glad you're not ready. I'm not ready to see you sleeping with someone else. Not sure if I will ever be. Now go, your patients are waiting," he said not giving her a chance to speak.

**A/N: I'm experiencing some writer's block. Does anyone have ideas on what I could write about next? If so, please PM me. Thanks:)**


End file.
